bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Queen Iris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20635 |no = 1009 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 144 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |normal_distribute = 25, 15, 15, 15, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |bb_distribute = 21, 17, 14, 12, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99 |sbb_distribute = 19, 16, 13, 11, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The former commander of the now defunct 5th Squadron of the Demon Slayers. No information regarding the location of Iris's exploits in Grand Gaia was left behind. It is actually believed that such information was purposely erased, and that even the Summoners of Old don't know all the facts behind her story. Some stories claim that once when she was surveying a certain sanctuary, she learned a shocking truth about the great war with the gods. Though there isn't enough evidence to support this, it is said that she was able to do so because she summoned the dead souls of the 12 Guardians of the Gods. |summon = I like Summoners... But also, I guess I kinda don't... |fusion = Well, this isn't so bad. What happens next? Oh, don't take that the wrong way. |evolution = This weird feeling within me... It waned a little. Did you have anything to do with it? | hp_base = 4154 |atk_base = 1680 |def_base = 1598 |rec_base = 1443 | hp_lord = 5980 |atk_lord = 2271 |def_lord = 2162 |rec_lord = 1946 | hp_anima = 6722 |rec_anima = 1948 |atk_breaker = 2469 |def_breaker = 1964 |atk_guardian = 2073 |def_guardian = 2360 |rec_guardian = 1847 |def_oracle = 2063 | hp_oracle = 5683 |rec_oracle = 2243 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Supreme Ruler's Sanctuary |lsdescription = Probable damage reduction when guarding, boosts BB gauge when guarding & probable slight damage reduction |lsnote = 10% reduction, fills 3 BC & 10% chance to reduce damage by 20% |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Frozen Soul Thorns |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Fire, Water elements to attack for 3 turns & slightly reduces Fire, Earth elemental damage for 2 turns |bbnote = 10% reduction |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Kalt Dorns |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Fire, Water elements to attack and 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns & slightly reduces Fire, Earth elemental damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20634 |evointo = 20636 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 20191 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Iris2 }}